Something More
by Captain Storm Fox
Summary: Sirius/Remus love story, very pure but also rated M for a good reason! I fail at summaries but there must be a reason its got those reviews right! REVIEW!
1. Secret

**Disclaimer- **I don't own the characters of Harry Potter, if I did I wouldn't be sitting here now, I'd be hungover and wrecked from millionaire's parties. But I'm not.

**Pairings- **Remus/Sirius for the time being...

**Warnings- SLASH!** and some mild thoughts of self harm.

**My first HP SLASH FF. I know it's fluffy but please don't gut me like a fish. If I get reviews, I'll put up my second chapter with dedications.**

With a scowl on his usually laughing face, Sirius sat pondering over the heap of thoughts and memories jumbled together like so many reels of film in his head; a head full of much more pressing matters than usual sixteen year olds. All around him, the Gryffindor common room grew rowdy, cluttered and unorthodox, yet he felt miles away from any of the warmth and well being that was so infectious. Alone in his thoughts, he sat in his favourite chair near the roaring fire watching the glowing red ashes tumble forth and spring up again, the firelight and heat burned his fair skin and he turned his cheek away to look to where his best friend James Potter and his other friend, Peter Pettigrew sat surrounded by people. Sirius watched James's hand rise subconsciously to the back of his untidy black hair and ruffle it, Peter watched admiringly along with the horde of girls penning them into their seating area. He smirked and turned back, watching the fire again, the light reflecting in his dark glittering eyes, one partially obscured by the ebony hair falling casually over it.

"Padfoot..?"

A light voice snatched his attention away and Sirius turned jerkily to face the speaker, none other than his other best friend, Remus. Feeling awkward, Sirius pushed his hair back from his face, his eyes round and questioning towards Remus's liquid amber orbs.

"Aren't you going to join James and Peter tonight?"

He smiled knowingly and folded his slender arms across his chest gently; the chocolate brown sweater he wore enveloped his slightness with great ease and made the almost translucently-pale skin of Remus's face seem ivory against the dark wool. Something odd flicked at Sirius's stomach and he merely looked at Remus's willowy frame, his pale skin, the gold flecked chestnut hair that fell around his heart shaped face and those eyes…large in innocence and questioning, fringed with long lashes that flickered over his elegantly curved cheekbones. It took a moment for Sirius to realise Remus's lips were moving and he answered, looking away as he did so.

"No…in fact, I'm going to bed. Night…"

Looking a little surprised, Remus nodded and turned to leave, his amber gaze still locking onto Sirius's dark one until he turned completely and walked away, sitting in a dark corner with a leather-bound book obscuring his face. It wasn't until Sirius had mounted the dark stairway alone and lay in bed, staring at the hangings that hid him from the rest of the dormitory that he realised that there was something more than surprise in Remus's eyes. There was hurt. But what was there to be hurt over? Nothing. Nothing compared to my own turmoil thought Sirius miserably. The awkwardness, the sudden noticing of Remus's delicate features, Sirius ached to touch his soft ivory skin, to protect his slim frame, to kiss his rose lips. But no! This wasn't normal. Normal was laughing it up with James and Peter. Normal was teasing Remus about the amount of books he read. Normal was liking girls. Not your best friend. Sirius probed his own emotions until he was exhausted and he turned his cheek to the soft pillow, listening lazily to the roar of voices and laughter below, still feeling as alone and confused as ever.


	2. Upset

**DISCLAIMER** I own nothing. If I did I would be making sure Remus wasn't so clean. But seeing as I don't, I'm stuck writing fiction.

**WARNING** as you know from chapter one, this is SLASH. so dont moan at me when you see what i've done. -evil laugh-

**A/N** i love remus + sirius. thankyou so much to my reviewers and im sorry i've been a dork and not updated sooner, i just started college. ugh. enjoy.

A large thud awoke Sirius the next morning. At first he rolled over and murmured sleepily into the pillow, inwardly cursing whoever was making the racket. It took a familiar whisper to rouse him completely so his ears were practically pricking themselves into neat points of interest.

"But that isn't the point I-"

"You are what you are! A dirty, useless, dangerous mongrel!"

A door slammed and someone sighed, sitting back on the bed heavily so that it creaked. Sirius ruffled under the bed kicking back his sheets and opening the bed-curtains suddenly causing a tear streaked Remus to spin round and stare at him.

A hideous ache rose in Sirius's chest at the sight of his friend's sadness, it was so strong he could almost feel it. Remus's face was chalk white, his lips standing out as a deep pink heart-shape, the chocolate and golden hair was splayed over his forehead and lay partially covering his left eye, which was round in anxious doubt like the right one.

He stared at Sirius for a second before he picked up his book and whipped out of the room, his manner completely cold.

Still staring at the doorway, Sirius realised he should probably get dressed, yet this thought did not ease his worry over Remus in the slightest. Maybe the full moon was near?

Remus always disappeared and made excuses on the night of a full moon thought Sirius and, after checking his calendar, he found that the full moon was in three days time.

He rolled off the bed with ease and dressed quickly, meaning to speak to Remus about what had happened, to ask him about it and to find out who had caused him misery….if he ever got hold of them…

Sirius threatened and made obscene curses about the boy who had upset Remus under his breath as he made his way to the Great Hall.

A few girls in groups giggled stupidly as he passed but he paid them no heed, too absorbed in his own head to even flicker his long lashes upwards. On reaching the Great Hall, he found Remus was sitting with James and Peter, his delicate features were obscured by a dark blue leather bound book and Sirius had a small time to ponder on how curiously attractive Remus looked before he scolded himself inwardly and sat down beside his friend tentatively.

"So…Remus. This morning…"

Remus looked up at him, his amber eyes both sad and harsh. Sirius was a little startled but he managed to keep a steady gaze until Remus answered with a trace of impatience written all through his voice.

"Nothing. Another narrow minded fool. Nothing I can't handle by myself thank you Sirius."

He arched one elegantly shaped eyebrow and gave a brief shadow of a smile before returning to his book, his white teeth chewing the side of his lower lip in concentration.

Sirius smiled to himself and snaffled a piece of toast from where James was pratting around, earning himself a smirk and a kick under the table. James was fun and great for trouble causing, but Remus intrigued him.

His porcelain skin, his neat features, those expressive eyes, the lean frame hiding under his dark hued and admittedly overlarge clothes; Sirius shook his head again and found James and Peter looking at him, toast stuffed in their mouths and both stifling laughter.

"What?" demanded Sirius, his mind now fully focussed on the laughing pair before him. Peter avoided his eyes, yet James swallowed hugely before he answered boldly,

"You keep staring at Remus!"

With his jaw agape, Sirius felt a flush rising in his fair skinned cheeks and immediately retorted flatly,

"I do not."

He stood up to leave and, as he turned, chanced a glance at the boy behind the book. Although his eyes had not moved from the text, they were not moving. Clearly Remus had been focussing on the conversation.

Sirius didn't know what to say so he merely shrugged and left, leaving Remus alone after James and Peter pushed back their chairs and followed him, talking and swooning loudly behind him until Sirius lost patience and swung round at them, his pale cheeks and the bridge of his nose a line of deep pink anger.

"I HAVE NO FEELINGS FOR REMUS AT ALL. NOTHING!"

And with that, he stormed off, leaving James and Peter reeling and the entire Great Hall staring; the entire Great Hall except one boy.

The boy behind the blue leather bound book with a furrow of mingled emotions between his amber eyes.


	3. Insecurity

**A/N** I love my reviewers. You are stars. Incidentally, to Tanya J Potter, Remus wasn't yelling. Sirius yelled near the end and near to the beginning he was arguing with another boy in his dorm who knows what he is.

**DISCLAIMER** I don't own…yah dah yah dee yah. Go find the woman named JK Rowling.

**WARNINGS** slash. Duh. If you can't see that now you're just very stupid.

The clock had chimed eight in the evening before Sirius dared to glance over the crowded common room towards Remus, who, for once, wasn't reading.

He was merely sitting staring into the fire, the red light flickering in his liquid amber eyes as he wrung his thumbs together in an agitated fashion behind the cushion which was hugged to his chest.

James and Peter were sitting a few chairs behind, alone and unsmiling for once. Instead, they kept shooting Remus anxious glances, then darting looks over at Sirius who glared back at them.

Feeling both annoyed at himself and worried about Remus's feelings he sat, his ebony coloured head in his hands, his silvery grey eyes closed behind them. A million different thoughts chewed painfully at his brain; Remus smiling last night, Remus working with that curiously sweet frown between his eyes, Remus chewing his quill, Remus's face of sadness that morning….it wasn't normal to think about your friend this way thought Sirius.

Sure he'd had crushes on girls but nothing like this.

Every particle of his brain seemed to pulse with Remus and the possibility of having a crush on his friend; Sirius shook his head irritably and looked up to find the common room almost empty save for himself, Remus and two third year girls who were packing up their bags and walking toward the dorms.

A moment of wild panic gnawed at Sirius as it dawned on him that he was alone with Remus, who, for his part, did not seem to notice at all that he was alone with Sirius.

Sirius took a deep breath and stood up, pretending to stretch but keeping his eyes on Remus.

He walked over casually and stood by the chair arm, waiting for Remus to recognise his presence and turn round to look at him or even to yell at him.

"Yes Sirius?" asked Remus without even deigning to turn his eyes toward Sirius.

"I-I well…just came to-"

"Say something?"

With this remark, Remus turned and looked right into Sirius's eyes. The clear amber orbs seemed to bore into Sirius's misty grey ones until he couldn't think straight and he tore himself away to stare at the carpet.

"I wanted to say sorry for this morning…."

"Apology accepted." muttered Remus with a small smile. His eyes found the carpet as well and his hands twisted together still more anxiously.

"Your…your not mad at me then?" smiled Sirius a little tentatively, still looking down at Remus who was unfurling his frail frame from the chair with elegant ease. Sirius wanted nothing more than to snatch him up and to protect him as he stood and looked up, his eyes covering the two or so inches between himself and Sirius.

"Never."

Clenching his fists behind his back tightly, Sirius permitted himself a smile, a small fraction of the true relief and joy he felt inside. He dared meet Remus's eyes and found that the smaller boy's serious yet amused stare was still studying his face carefully as though wishing to say something.

"What?" Sirius snapped and then immediately wished he had no been so sharp.

Remus merely shrugged and turned away from him, picking his bag up and walkng toward the dormitory slowly. Sirius cursed himself a little and dared follow tentatively before Remus paused directly in front of him and almost caused Sirius to walk straight into the back of him.

Embarrassed, Sirius backed off and Remus finally replied slowly,

"Nothing. I just noticed your eyes is all. I didn't know they were so…."

He trailed off on the last word and shot Sirius a half frightened look before turning and taking the stairs three at a time. Sirius himself stood swaying slightly on the spot.

"He noticed my eyes were what?" he mumbled to himself anxiously, half of him wanted to yell after Remus and ask him what he wanted to say, the rest was annoyed that he hadn't said what his eyes were.

After he had climbed the stairs and climbed into bed, he turned over towards the direction of Remus's bed and sighed through the dark. It was confusing enough feeling what he was feeling IF- he corrected his own mind at this point- he was feeling anything for Remus at all.

He snorted and frowned. As if he had feelings like _that _for Remus…they were friends for Merlin's sake! His lips stopped half way through a supercilious curl and he let his face relax into a more worried expression; an expression that, had he seen himself lately, that he would recognise.

_If _he did have any feelings for Remus, it was most probable that Remus would be disgusted…would shy away and shun him. But DID he have those emotions for Remus? Did that make him...gay?

Sirius swallowed nervously.

This new possibility of sexuality seemed to envelope his entire mind in a black shroud he couldn't shake free, it smothered him completely and as he turned over for the thirteenth time in ten minutes, Sirius knew he would be sporting purple rings around his eyes tomorrow.


	4. Urges

**A/N** im back in business my lovely reviewers. lots of college work taking up all my remus sirius time! anyway...CHAPTER FOUR!

**DISCLAIMER**- whatever. you know the story. anyone you know if JKR'S.

**WARNINGS-** slash. your very stupid if you dont realise that by now. and if you didn,t you will at the end of the chappie.

"Sirius?"

"Mmm…"

"SIRIUS GET A GRIP!"

Jerking awake, Sirius's eyes were blurred and suddenly, James's face swam hazily into view, his voice both concerned and highly amused. Looking around, Sirius groaned.

It was the fourth time he had fallen asleep that day, already he'd been given detention from McGonagall and now he was being elbowed in the ribs sharply as the potions master swept by.

"What the hell is going on with you?" whispered James, his voice was low and urgent but Sirius shrugged off his friends worry.

"Nothing I didn't sleep well…I'm fine…"

The bell rang and Sirius snatched his bag, knocking over a bottle of powdered camel tongue on the way out. He left James staring and as his wild black hair swung out of sight, Peter sighed at James's elbow and shrugged, his pale blue eyes apologetic.

"Don't worry he's just…"

What exactly Sirius was James didn't find out. Peter's voice trailed away and he pulled his lips down at the corners in a comical grimace before exiting along with the frantic class.

James wasn't an idiot. He could add things up and if the rings around both Sirius and Remus's eyes could tell tales, he was sure they'd speak of one another.

Warmth.

The low comforting chatter of the room around him.

Sirius's chest rose and fell regularly and his long sooty lashes were splayed on his cheeks covering the faint purple rings around his grey eyes.

A group of sixth year girl laughed quietly from over by the corner, one spun round jerkily, her chocolate curls whirled around her olive skinned face and her hazel eyes glittered in the half-dark.

"Well obviously he's gorgeous…but you don't want to know what I've been hearing!"

Her voice was low, urgent and with a mere hint of a giggle, her three friends huddled closer and shot furtive looks around the room where there was just two second years playing chess opposite them, Sirius asleep in his chair and someone behind a book right in the shadow by the portrait hole.

"Well…you know that Remus Lupin?"

Her friends nodded eagerly, still shooting looks around to avoid being heard. One twitched her head suddenly, her dirty blonde hair rustled on her waist and her pale protuberant eyes were downcast, she twirled her thumbs together anxiously and her overly large star shaped earrings bounced on the side of her pale face.

"Well obviously you know him Astronomia…everyone's seen the way you write your name entwined with his in your Charms book…"

The girls giggled a little cruelly and whispered as one,

"Astronomia Lovegood and Remus Lupin forever…"

Her pale cheeks were luminously red as she flounced from the room and up the staircase, her blonde hair a streak behind her. Her friends stayed where they were and continued without her.

"I heard him and Sirius Black have a thing for each other…"

The two girls opposite her gasped simultaneously, one wore her hair loose and straight, it reached her chest easily and her eyes were pale brown, her cheeks the exact shade of a ripe peach. She also wore an obscene amount of make-up, pale lavender swept over her eyelids and thick mascara, slightly clump at the edges; her friend was similarly brown haired though her eyes were green and when she spoke, she had a strong Irish accent.

"How do you know Orla?"

The girl with long curly hair, Orla, rolled her hazel eyes and snorted a little uncouthly.

"Come ON Mary…we all have crushes right? I know full well you write Mary Finnigan and Charlie O'Hara all over YOUR Charms book…and you Rosie! For you its Rose Greene and James Potter…"

"-and yours is Orla Roberts and Sirius Black and Astronomia's is Astronomia Lovegood and Remus Lupin…"

Orla glared at her friend who quickly clamped her hand over her mouth and looked in the direction her friend was. With wide eyes, all three watched Sirius's eyes open and in a flash, they were gone up the stairs to the dorm, giggling as they went.

Sirius moved sleepily and stood up a little too fast, his head spun and he slammed back down again. He was sure he had heard his name.

He looked around warily, but there was nobody there,

Nobody except the figure behind the leather bound book in the corner.

"Moony?"

The book lowered and Remus raised an eyebrow casually and smiled.

"Padfoot?"

Sirius grinned. So Remus WAS still his friend…this was good. Or was it?

What if Sirius didn't want to only be friends anymore? What if he felt differently?

He shook his head and Remus stifled a laugh.

"Are you trying the dog's ay of getting dry? I must say you're quite useless at it…especially seeing as your not even wet Sirius!"

With a grudging smile, Sirius moved over and sat down heavily beside Remus, his long legs over the couch arm. Unless it was his eyes, Remus averted his eyes and swallowed jerkily. Was the feeling mutual? What was the feeling?

Sirius didn't know.

"I heard from James you haven't been getting much sleep lately?"

Remus's soft voice broke into Sirius's thoughts and cluttered them more.

"I- I don't know, I'm tired…just thinking about things all night.."

Remus's eyes widened and his eyebrows rose. God he looked perfect when he did that thought Sirius before he mentally hit himself and told him not to be so stupid. It was Remus for Merlin's Sake!

"Thinking of what…or who…?"

Biting his tongue, Sirius left the words hanging; a terrible tension clung to his mouth and drained it drier than the Sahara. Remus waited and Sirius released his tongue, his stomach was tightly knotted and his voice seemed to have taken a life of its own, he could barely feel his own jaw moving when he managed to whisper,

"You."

"Me? As in how? If your worried about my next full moon it's fine, I have you guys now to help me remem-"

"No not like that. I mean…well…what I meant was-"

"Yes Sirius?"

Sirius stopped, realising where Remus was, he had put the book down and it hung discarded off the couch arm, Remus himself had abandoned sitting on the couch arm to the forsaken book and was kneeling upright by Sirius's leg, his eyes large and questioning, his lips slightly parted and tilted up at the sides, barely smiling yet almost laughing.

"I think of you differently…not as a friend…"

Remus looked down, his lashes tangled over his ivory cheeks and his chocolate and honey slashed hair partially covered one eye when he looked back up.

"As an enemy?" he whispered, his voice was so quiet, it was almost impossible to hear it, but hear it Sirius did.

He tightened his grip on the chair arm and closed his eyes tightly and breathing deeply before exhaling and opening him eyes making direct, sudden eye contact with Remus. His stomach rolled over and over and his chest felt as though knives were piercing his flesh yet his moisture starved tongue managed to murmur,

"As in I want you…"

Sirius looked up, only half believing he had just admitted what had been starving him of sleep for almost a fortnight. His eyes came back down and he saw Remus was half smiling, half shocked, his lips were parted slightly and he stood up slowly, sitting back down on the couch beside Sirius. Remus merely stared at him, those perfect tender lips so pink against his icily pale skin…the amber eyes round in naïve understanding yet all the wisdom in the deepest river could not have been enough to equal those eyes in that second.

Sirius stared at him and drew closer, Remus did not move back nor turn away.

Another inch closer and he still did not move, his unwavering gaze not flickering from Sirius's pale grey stare.

Sirius was so close he could feel Remus's warm breath on his lips, could feel his heat, could hear the rapid beat of his heart; he moved his arm over him so Remus was backed against the couch arm and rested his hand on the arm itself.

All the time their stare held. Amber against silver.

Perfection incarnate thought Sirius as he stared at Remus, his lightly quivering lashes, dark against the pureness of his skin, the slightly ruffled hair, falling over his forehead in untidy chocolate and honey coloured strands. And those lips; rose and full and beckoning for him to take them now.

A mad desire surged through Sirius and he covered the final inch between the two of them, pressing his own lips against the tenderness of Remus's.

A slight gasp left him doubtful but a gentle touch at his hip sent shivers up his neck; the long fingered hand pulled him closer so he was lying on top of Remus, chest on chest, legs on legs…Sirius felt himself losing control and slid his tongue into Remus's mouth taking charge and feeling light headed with bliss as the boy beneath him shivered and tilted his head slightly to replace Sirius's tongue with his own, the heat and velvet touch of Remus's mouth was too much for Sirius and he moved again only to feel something hard pressing against his thigh.

"Remus..?" he gasped, breathless and cheeks flushed, he looked down and Remus did too, both boys turning pink, their lips a few inches apart again.

"Your-"

"I know…I can't help it…" Remus murmured, his breath caught Sirius's lips and Sirius almost whined at the absence of his contact with his clearly aroused object of desire; Remus shifted beneath him and both boys gasped as they pressed together, their arousal so obvious it almost hurt.

Sirius stared down at Remus, he was smiling and suddenly, the enormity of it all crushed Sirius.

"We shouldn't be…"

He rolled off Remus and stood up staring at the now half blissful half heartbroken boy lying on the couch. Remus's lips were bright red and contrasting with his paleness, Sirius had never seen anything so perfect…he shook his head.

"I'm sorry I pounced on you like that forget it…forget it all Remus!"

And with that, Sirius fled up the dark stairs leaving Remus behind, his eyes tightly closed and a lone tear slipping over his lashes as his now-swollen lips whispered to everybody and to nobody,

"How can I forget it when I love you Sirius?"


	5. Tension

**DISCLAIMER-** I am not JK. I wear charity shop clothing + work in a pie shop. got it?

**WARNINGS**- slash. duh.

**A-N-** extreme lateness here. i am SO SORRY. i've been up to my eyes in essays + i've also had readers block for some time. anyway. here it is. (remus is MINEE.)

"Sirius…"

"Mm.."

"What's wrong with you?"

"Mm?"

"I said what the hell is wrong with you today!"

Half the Great Hall turned and stared, pieces of half buttered toast hanging limply from their hands, mouths full and gazes mildly concerned.

James Potter sat glaring across the table, his cheeks were flushed with lost patience and his black hair was even more ruffled than usual.

The boy across the table didn't even seem to be listening, He was too busy stirring the sodden cereal round his bowl in a slow circle, his eyes fixed on a point somewhere further up the table where a pale faced boy sat, his amber eyes determinedly fixed down, purple shadows gnawing underneath them and marring his otherwise nice face.

"Something happened. With you and him I mean."

"Huh?"

"With you and Remus, will you LISTEN to me for Merlin's sake Sirius!"

Sirius started a little and sat up, his attention now focussed. He had never seen James so irate before; indeed, James's usually laughing, mild hazel eyes were glinting and narrowed in annoyance.

"Seriously. Did something or did something not happen between you and Remus J Lupin?"

Sirius looked down and his head was immediately yanked back up by his black sweater neck. James had hold of him by the collar and was on his feet, pulling Sirius up with him.

"James! What are you-"

"Stop being so conscious and bothered of what everyone else thinks and bottle your pride. Go over there. Whatever happened you fix it. Now."

Surprised and a little amused by his best friends' uncharacteristic behaviour, Sirius wrenched himself free from James's grip and brushed down his sweater.

"Fine."

He turned on his heel and walked away toward where Remus was sitting only to be disappointed. He had already left and in his place were two dark haired girls deep in suspicious conversation over a yellow piece of parchment. Scanning the room quickly, Sirius glimpsed the back of a robin red sweater leaving the hall and ran after it, knowing the only person who wore sweaters like that was Remus.

Once he was out of the Great Hall, Sirius followed Remus's retreating red woollen back until he chanced a glance around and found they were actually descending to the lower levels of the school.

He turned back and cursed. He had paid dearly for his moment of mindless surveillance and now found Remus had disappeared completely. The passage was narrow and no light from the high windows touched the floor. There were three doors to his left and a stone wall with nothing but a dirty grey painting on. The occupier had obviously gone off elsewhere.

"Remus…"whispered Sirius. No answer except the sibilant echo that hissed back at him.

He listened carefully outside the first door and heard nothing.

The second door held the same story.

Only when he came to the third door did he hear hissing echoes and a slight yelp from within. He peered round the corner of the door and watched the two people inside.

"And if I don't?"

"Then I think your little "friend" Black will have to ah..pay for your unco-operation…"

"Sirius..?"

"The very same. Your little…lover boy."

"He isn't…we aren't…."

"Of course not. Your mine. And there's no escaping that fact Remus…"

The glossy raven haired boy's dark indigo eyes bored down into the pleading amber eyes of the boy before him. They showed no mercy as he threw him roughly against the wall, cracking his honey coloured head on the wall and leaving no time for his victim to move before he swooped in and pressed his mouth hard against his struggling prey's lips. The metallic taste of blood reached both their tongues and the black haired boy pulled back, a hint of lust in his dark eyes that were so often mistaken for onyx. The smaller boy's eyes were still tightly closed, a tear squeezing out from beneath the long eyelashes which fanned over his pale cheeks, his chin held rigid in defiance and his full lips crimson with his own blood. A slight red line was running from the left corner of his mouth and onto the robin red sweater he wore as he opened his eyes. Amber and usually soft they were darkest brown and full of humiliation and suppressed hatred for the smirking boy.

"Same time tomorrow Remus."

"Yes Severus…"

Severus left leaving Remus to sink back against the wall, his legs weak. He sank right down till he was sitting on the icy stone floor, his back straight against the wall behind him and his knees against his chest. His fingers were splayed on the floor at the sides of him and he simply sat and stared in front of him, his jawline held rigid in an attempt to defy the tears rolling off his straight tipped nose. His mouth was set and still bleeding and he didn't even move when the door opened to reveal a very white and sickened looking Sirius.

"So. It's Severus now is it?"

Sirius's voice was so quiet and laced with such venom that Remus snapped round to face him, the trauma in his eyes so evident that it ripped at Sirius's heart.

"You saw…didn't you?"

"I saw you kiss."

"Then you'll also have seen I didn't want to. Or maybe that he threatened me."

"True. How long has this been-"

"-two years almost."

Sirius reeled. How had he known Remus this long without seeing the torment he had been in?

"And..and Snape knows we're…?"

"But we aren't."

"I know..but.."

Squirming uncomfortably, Sirius sat beside Remus in a similar fashion, mirroring him almost.

"You know but? But what?"

"But I-"

"Just say it. Things can't get any worse today can they?"

There was something about the hidden despair in Remus's eyes that threw Sirius over the edge and he shelved his pride.

"But I want you to."

"You want me to-"

"-be…"

"Be what Sirius?"

"Mine. And I want to be yours…I just couldn't say it before…"

"Y-You want me? ME?"

Remus's eyes were wide in shock and surprise and pleasure. Disbelief was etched all over his face and Sirius nodded before dropping his head into his hands and speaking to his fingers.

"I've always wanted you to be mine. And I've always wanted to be yours."

Looking up from his humiliation, Sirius stared at Remus. His face was glowing, his ivory cheeks bearing a rose pink tinge and his lips were curved into that perfect soft smile that gleamed in his mild amber eyes and seemed to light up Remus from within. When he spoke his voice was the softest of whispers, slightly choked and full of emotion that had, for so long, been kept secret.

"I'm already yours Sirius."


	6. Misunderstanding

**A/N-** Oh Lord! I'm back. I re-read this and my muse suddenly returned. I am full of Remus/Sirius romance and I can only estimate new chapters! Please review so I know I haven't completely lost my touch. Yes I know it's been, what, a year? begs forgiveness A year older and wiser. Let me know what you think and maybe what you'd like to see, it will make an appearance if I can work it in!

**WARNING-** SLASH! & it gets heavier toward the end.

**DISCLAIMER-** Their not mine, go find that JK woman. I work in a pub on minimum wage and live off beans at University. Please don't sue me.

As evening drew in over the castle, students and staff alike retired to offices and common rooms to relax and students in particular were looking forward to the less-than orderly Friday night that they had mapped out through whisperings and passed bits of parchment in lessons. Rumour had it that Robert Horton from Gryffindor had managed to get hold of a whole crate of Firewhisky from a prosperous and unorthodox uncle and half of Gryffindor were all but begging him to share it in a common room party later on.

Remus was on his way past a large and very unattractive statue of a confused looking wizard, smiling after seeing a few Gryffindor second years discussing how to get in on the revelry when he spotted a familiar head of shining dark hair a few metres ahead in the corridor, and, sprinting with his books hugged to his chest, he caught up with his friend.

"Good lesson?"

Sirius shrugged, his lips twisted sideways as he chewed the inside of his mouth, a habit Remus had always noticed and nagged about, but from the look in Sirius's steel coloured eyes, Remus could tell that now was not the time for his lecture on how Sirius would ruin the inside of his perfect mouth with the incessant nibbling.

"What's wrong?" asked Remus, apprehension clouding his own amber eyes and filling his chest as he walked beside Sirius who had slowed down considerably from the fair pace he had been walking at.  
Sirius only bit his lip all the more, his lips going into a complete diagonal line and Remus stopped completely, hating that Sirius refused to meet his eyes. Sirius paused and looked back at the frozen teenager taking in the honey dappled hair, the large liquid eyes over a tipped up nose and the soft alabaster skin he so longed to caress...

"I don't know how we can do this Remus."

Remus sighed. He had been expecting something of the sort after the rumours that had been floating around all week. It was nine days since that glorious confession from Sirius, that he wanted Remus to be his, that they would belong to one another and Remus could not help but be a little afraid that at any moment, the perfection would all be snatched away from him and leave him crumpled.

"You weren't saying that when we met last night. The way we kissed..."

Sirius ran his hands through his admittedly-greasy hair. He hadn't washed it that day after waking late and being given a detention from the Charms professor. In truth, it wasn't only the late night liaisons with Remus that kept him awake but the constant fear of what people would think and who might turn against him when they discovered the truth.

"You know how I feel Remus. I'm not disputing that or trying to lie about it...it's just..."

"You're scared what everyone else will think. I understand...why should you give up your pride and good name for the likes of me? Secrets and lies. I understand completely Sirius Black."

And with that, Remus turned and went back the way he had come, dropping his Arithmancy book onto the floor as he fled. Sirius called after the retreating back, clad in familiar sweater of course, 

this time in emerald green, but Remus only skirted around the corner and was gone. Suddenly, Sirius felt a biting regret and he rushed after him and around the corner, only to be disappointed and all the words he wanted to say were left stagnant on his tongue as Remus had completely disappeared.

"Remus!"

He shouted down the empty corridor, only his own voice answering back and sounding more like a taunt than his own reverberating call. The silence mocked him and he stood there for a few seconds, his ears ringing and a strange feeling in his stomach making him feel even worse.

He had to find Remus, he needed to explain, to be understood, but how could he when Remus would just run away as he had this time? Sirius ran his hand through his hair again and slowly it flicked back over his downcast eyes and made him realise that he needn't have bothered pushing it back in the first place. Sighing, he rested against a wall by a suit of armour for a few minutes, wondering where Remus had gone and how he had gotten there so fast. There was no way he could have gotten to the end of the corridor in that time, it was just too long. Sirius looked up and down taking in a battered troll's leg, the suit of armour he had been leaning side by side with and an ugly threadbare tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy trying to train trolls for ballet. He laughed a little at the last one and began to walk the length of the corridor, his fingers trailing up and down the stones as he paced back and forth, his mind full of finding Remus and where he was now probably hiding. He passed the tapestry for the seventh time and turned, only to start back with shock.

"A door?" he murmured in surprise, his eyes widening a little. The door had certainly not been there before. But now there it stood in its matter-of-fact way, confident of its own existence in a strange way, but then Sirius remembered it was a solid wooden door and as such was inanimate and did not have a mind to think of such things as being confident in itself so he simply approached it.

"Where do you lead...?"

In his musing, he reached out for the door handle and, making a decision, pushed the door firmly inwards. It swung open and Sirius found himself in what felt like a fairly spacious room, not that he could see anything at first, but the feeling around him told him that he had come into a room of fair size, similar to a classroom.

His eyes adjusted a little and he recognised a large bay window spanning the whole of the far side of the room which was about seventeen large paces, the wide window seat was mahogany and shining under the milky moonlight which streamed in through the window and a few red velveteen cushions, a little threadbare lay scattered on the wood.

There were a few candles lit and hanging from the walls and a little cluster of about five were on a small silver tray which caught the wax on the window seat. A book rested propped open at a set page a few inches from the candles and Sirius looked around for the reader.

There was barely anything else in the room, a battered mahogany bookshelf, a cracked brown leather couch with a few cushions and a threadbare blanket slung over the end, a few rugs scattered across the floor, some parchment which had curled itself back into a scroll and a quill which lay beside it. A Gryffindor hanging adorned the wall but save for these small items, the room was empty.

"Hello?"

Sirius looked around the room, expecting someone to emerge at the sound of his voice. Nobody did. He looked around a little more and, walking further up the window seat, saw a huddled mass leaning against the end of the window frame. His heart hammered in his chest as he approached, but as he drew closer, the silhouette turned suddenly revealing a tear stained pale face, two pain-filled amber orbs and cherry swollen lips.

"Remus..." whispered Sirius, his voice betraying the relief he felt at finding the beautiful teenager.

"Sirius."

Remus had been coming to his own special place for a long time when he needed somewhere to be alone, somewhere to think and most importantly, somewhere to hide. He had thought nobody else could get in and until then, nobody ever had, so his eyebrows flickered upwards in surprise as he surveyed Sirius standing before him.

"You dropped your book...I thought..." Sirius trailed off rather lamely and simply held out the heavy Arithmancy book he had picked up when Remus had fled. Remus took it, his slender fingers brushing Sirius's as he did so, and he gazed up at Sirius with something so questioning, that Sirius felt himself bidden to answer, his mouth opening and words tumbling out before he could help himself.

"I didn't mean what I said. I do want you, Merlin knows I would give anything to have you as mine forever Remus, but how are we supposed to do this? Do we keep it secret? I don't think I can any longer...I want everyone to know your mine and that we belong together..."

He sat, skidding a little on the cushion as it slipped on its mahogany surface and wrapping an arm around Remus who leaned into his chest weakly. He breathed his relief as the slender body relaxed into him, a slight fluttering in his stomach announcing the presence of a building tension between his legs which he resolutely tried to ignore, until Remus broke the embrace for a few moments, about to ask his own question but bursting into noisy laughter at Sirius's grimace.

"You look like you just swallowed Stinksap!"

Sirius scowled and tried to force his legs crossed until Remus's laughter set him off into his own peals of laughter, he threw a pillow at the honey-haired boy and, Remus momentarily caught off guard by the pillow tried to counter it, wobbled, overbalanced and fell over pulling Sirius onto the floor with him so they both lay, Sirius atop Remus, silent and serious now and gazing up into one another's eyes, the clear shining amber against cool translucent grey that was almost pearly in the moonlight.

"I don't care what anyone says. As long as you stick around. You will stick around won't you Moony?"

Remus smiled a little, his heart leaping like a chocolate frog as he looked back at Sirius, usually so cocky but now the bravado had been cut away, the serious face with its pointed chin and solemn eyes stirred something inside Remus so he could barely choke a response. He could feel Sirius's heart pounding right over his own, feel the dark-haired boys searing skin against his own and, as he shifted, a certain something else, full of aching desire pressed against his thigh.

Sirius blushed, his arousal all the more obvious now but he felt powerless to do anything, held by the indescribable beauty of Remus under moonlight, a little ruffled, his hair splayed beneath him and the perfect liquid beauty of those eyes...eyes that no amount of magic could recreate, eyes that Sirius felt could see right down to the depths of his soul and when under their scrutiny, he felt naked and could never lie or pretend to be anything other than what he truly was.

Remus looked back at Sirius, both boys had solemn faces and round eyes as Sirius found he could stand it no longer and leaned down pressing his lips against Remus's. A tiny myriad of a thousand different coloured lights flashed and popped behind Remus's eyelids as he felt complete pleasure swoop through him, from the tips of his toes till it crested in an almost feral murmur that vibrated against Sirius's lips and made the raven-haired boy all the more passionate, his lips crashing against the smaller boys now, their tongues a fantastic display of chaos as they battled for dominance, a fight that eventually cumulated in Sirius winning, his hands pinning down Remus's wrists above his head as he broke the kiss for a few brief moments.

Remus almost whined at the absence of the other boys lips, his hands held fast and his eyes drugged in desire for the boy atop him. Using the last of his reserve, he leaned forwards, his lips brushing Sirius's earlobe.

"I will stay as long as you wish Sirius..." he whispered, his voice laden with a lust Sirius could never have imagined in the usually intelligent and shy Remus. He wanted him more than ever and, as the clouds scudded back across the sky the scene was bathed in moonlight and Remus knew that look in Sirius's eyes.

The look he got when he wanted something. When he needed it, craved it with his entire being and would not stop until he got what he wanted. Remus shivered with anticipation as Sirius returned the whisper,

"I want you...I always have and I always will...will you let me take you...please Remus..?"

Sirius ached with desire, his arousal pressing into Remus was enough to send sparks into his brain, flooding any sensible thought and every breath Remus exhaled against his skin was torture, he craved Remus, craved the touch of him, the scent of him was intoxicating and it gnawed at every feral impulse in the Animagus's brain. It was all he could to beg the young werewolf to allow him to taste the ultimate in illicit and adult pleasures, that which Sirius had coveted for so long was so close he could smell it, every nerve ending in his well-toned body was shot and as Remus leaned forward, his heart beat a crazy intense tattoo against his ribs.

Leaning forwards, Remus whispered into the slightly pointed ear, his own wild urges taking him over and consuming him so that all he cared about was sating the need he had always kept secret but was now all too real. He managed to whisper one word as he felt the silken threads of Sirius's ebony locks brush his cheekbone,

"Yes."


	7. Passion

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters although I'd love to own Remus. I always imagine him looking somewhat like a young David Tennant...ahem. Anyway, my muse visited me an nagged me to write this when I should be working on my dissertation for final year in University so I did as I was told and here it is, the long awaited scene! Please don't sue me Mrs JK, I work in a pub and barely afford beans.

**WARNING:** Slash! If you haven't clicked with that fact before now you're very stupid. This is rated M for a reason. It's also my first full on slash sex scene :) review review review...it's good for you!

**A/N:** Apologies for being away so long, the workload at University is insane and I find most of my writing time consumed by boring essays and a beautiful boyfriend. I WILL update if I get reviews...I promise!

With ragged breath and little self control, Sirius looked into Remus's eyes and knew that the 'yes' was resounding. The space between them remained as Sirius clung to the last of his restraint and questioned the boy before him with silver eyes, an expression that was reserved for this one other human and no other being would ever see. Vulnerability, hesitance, self consciousness and that flicker of passion told of an intense love, a desire that had been long shut away and was now flying gloriously like a bird that had been freed from a cage.

"You're afraid. Aren't you?"

Remus leaned toward Sirius so that they were barely an inch from one another, their noses brushed gently and neither moved. A new kind of daring and control ran wildly through Remus as he stayed where he was, boldly tempting Sirius on with a look written through his eyes that was defiant, challenging even. Sirius could neither move nor speak. His breath stuck at the back of his throat and with a weird lurch, his stomach told him that this was one person who could and always would get the better of him, not through physical strength but through a binding emotional link.

"Yes. I don't want to ruin this, to ruin the perfect image I've had in my head of this...I want you so much it drives me insane, I have to fight not to grab you and be completely wicked...I'm afraid of not living up to what you want me to be."

Sirius breathed out heavily when he had finished. That nagging weight at the back of his mind seemed to have lifted slightly and Remus still hadn't moved from that oh-so tempting position that made Sirius almost want to devour him.

"How could you spoil something as amazing as this? Everything we've ever shared...a touch a kiss...hasn't it lived up to what you wanted? Sirius...you far excel anything I could ever have thought up as I lay staring at you night after night and wondered how it would be to give myself to you..."

Remus blushed deeply, his shyness finally getting the better of him and he made to move away from his brave position when Sirius reached out suddenly and, with a gentle but firm hand in Remus's honey coloured hair, held him there. Thinking was ridiculous, thought Sirius. What did it matter what either of them had thought or dreamed or even imagined? What mattered was now and acknowledging that, he moved with an intense sense of purpose and pressed his lips against Remus's, half bruising them with the force he had been fighting for hours.

There were a few brief moments until the kiss broke and, with some determination, the amber eyes met the silver and, much to Sirius's amusement and arousal, Remus winked and smiled lazily. Such incredible cheek and sexiness Sirius had never seen and though his first instinct was to laugh, the wild throbbing between his thighs told him otherwise.

With a feral growl that was not uncommon when he was in his Animagus form, Sirius half-leapt on top of Remus, pinning him to the floor and sending cushions skittering away across the floor. Beneath him, Remus arched into the fraught body above him seeking contact and drawing a gasp from Sirius whose arousal was almost painful as the boy beneath him pressed against it, tempting, teasing, and trying to make him lose the famous Black composure.

Lips crashed against one another, neither caring that a dark metallic tang should have alerted them to the presence of blood in the passionate kiss. Sirius's head swam as he held Remus beneath him and plunged his tongue into the heat of Remus's mouth. The taste was something else, something different than the first tender kiss the two had shared, something Sirius had never noticed before. Beneath the initial taste of something sweet, rather like vanilla, the true taste of a feral creature, all Remus's passion and desire manifested itself in a far richer attack on Sirius's tongue and Sirius realised he was tasting the other side of Remus, the wild and untameable, the wolf within.

A new feeling awoke in Remus and he was all too aware that his own control was failing him. Pushing himself up onto his elbows against Sirius's strength, he broke the kiss briefly before darting to the side and latching his reddened lips to the pale creaminess of Sirius's neck. With deft expertise, he tugged gently at the long sleeved shirt Sirius wore and his efforts were rewarded when it fell open revealing Sirius's upper torso. For a second, Remus admired his lover. Sirius was toned though not ridiculously muscular and a few dark curls were scattered over his rapidly moving chest.

"You're blushing Padfoot."

Remus smirked at the flush of colour creeping up Sirius's cheekbones. Sirius growled and lunged taking his prey to the floor again and, in one fluid movement, tore off both the white shirt and green sweater revealing the torso he had long fantasised about. Delicate Remus certainly was but Sirius was surprised and a little pleased to see that he was not without his own slight definition. The black trousers Remus wore hung low, just clinging to his somewhat angular hipbones and exposing a faint line of chocolate coloured curls that Sirius traced with his index finger, knowing full well where they lead and yet not daring to allow himself to think of that lest Remus should be completely devoured.

There was a moment where each looked at the other, slowly taking in every angle, every curve and dip of flesh and, in Sirius's case, staring at every mark on Remus's body. There were old scars, white and gleaming faintly under the half moon's rays and fresh ones less than month old, still raw and pink and forcing Sirius to acknowledge the monthly agony Remus endured. Gently, so gently his touch made Remus arch and shiver, he traced one old scar lower down, just above Remus's hipbone.

"Occupational hazard of being a werewolf..."

A look of simple understanding passed between the two of them and Sirius moved the hand that had caressed the mark to Remus's waistband. Tentatively, all shaking hands and pounding heart, Sirius released the button from its hole and with a tender look, tugged the garments away from Remus's lower body, discarding them in a heap on the floor. Remus blushed but did not look away from the silver eyes that captivated him and held him like a rabbit in the glare of a lamp. He lay surrounded by silk cushions and moonlight, palely and beautifully naked, his heart banging a crazy rhythm against his breastbone and still Sirius looked at him taking in every detail.

"Are you learning me by heart Padfoot?" Remus enquired softly, his long eyelashes brushing the soft porcelain of his upper cheek bone as he smiled up at Sirius. Sirius shook his dark hair out of his eyes and laughed, his eyes twinkling in the moonlight.

"No. I already know you by heart Moony."

And with that, Sirius swooped down and captured Remus's lips in a kiss that made his head swim with the sheer intoxicating mixture of pleasure and desire along with the bursting feeling in his chest that made him feel as though his heart was about to leap out through his ribs. A brief moment of nimble fingers which found what they were seeking and tugged away Sirius's black jeans and both lay naked, Sirius atop Remus, his weight supported on his arms which shook not with his heaviness but with the promise of what seemed to be about to come.

Beneath him, Remus looked up through a thick lock of chocolate that had fallen into his eyes, his arms outstretched with hands resting gently on Sirius's shoulder blades and with one leg bent slightly so that it brushed Sirius's right hip and almost gave him access to that one thing, that ultimate in adult pleasures that both desired with such intensity and yet at the moment where it was finally to happen, neither would take from the other.

"I've never..."

"Neither have I," whispered Remus, a hand rising to brush Sirius's jaw line. Slight relief flashed in Sirius's eyes although somehow, a new fear awoke in him relating to the fact that he was Remus's first. Of course he had fooled around with girls before but nothing like this. And never all the way. Heart racing, he gently questioned Remus with his eyes, asking whether this was what they both wanted, whether this beautiful, sensitive, intelligent boy beneath him really wanted to give him this gift, this honour...

_Yes yes yes_ said the eyes all tender and fearful and wise and in that moment, Sirius knew it always was and always would be yes. Abandoning the last of his fear and restraint, he gently shifted so that Remus's leg was higher and, with a gentle kiss that just brushed Remus's waiting lips, leaned forward inch by inch.

At first it was painful thought Remus. Although he could tell Sirius was using every ounce of care and attention to make it less unpleasant, there was still the burning sensation that was just about bearable as Remus bit his lip and whimpered softly against Sirius's lips. Sirius couldn't bear seeing Remus's pain and, once he had fully entered him, moved back a few inches so that he could see the look in Remus's eyes and if necessary, stop what they were doing. Remus was aware that the initial pain was subsiding and, when he felt Sirius's hips touch his own as an indicator that Sirius was completely inside him, he opened his eyes to see Sirius's face creased with a complicated mixture of control and concern. A tiny smile reassured Sirius that the first few moments of pain were over and carefully, he moved back and forth within Remus, the incredible pleasure that was building inside him threatening to make him lose all control at any moment.

Remus's fingers dug into Sirius's back as their hips rocked together with increasing intensity, the wolf inside him aching with desire and every muscle screaming for more and, as a small moan escaped him, Sirius devoured it with his own lips, plunging his tongue deep into Remus's hot mouth as passion reared its head and began to take control of the situation. Nails raked against soft flesh and half mad cries of pleasure filled the small room as the two bodies lay entwined in their lovemaking, oblivious to anything else around them and ivory-skinned in the broad shaft of luminescence provided by a moon which smiled down as Sirius and Remus savoured one another.

All self consciousness and childish insecurity fled as panting mouths found one another time and again with a ferocity that only served to fuel the raging fires of sexual desire that burned bright and urged Sirius on with more force and speed so that soon, both were crying out loudly with unintelligible moans and half uttered curse words that would ordinarily have made either blush. Fierce and frenetic in dragging Sirius's hips towards his own, Remus's head banged against the hard wood floor making tiny lights pop in front of his eyes but all sense of care and caution had long deserted him as he felt an intense pleasure unfurling deep within him. Stomach muscles clenching and heart battering his chest, his long fingers found the back of Sirius's long raven hair and dragged him in for a rewarding kiss. Sirius closed his eyes as complete rapture spilled over him like icy lake water and arched his spine with the sensation climbing further up every inch of his glistening flesh as Remus kissed him. No dream, no wish, no forbidden fantasy could ever compare to this insane amount of bliss, this perfect moment that he wanted to last forever.

Remus...I can't...Oh God..."

With that half whispered sentence ringing in his ears, Remus could stand no more and as he knew Sirius was about to, he let go completely, abandoning himself to his own mad tide of chaotic pleasure that bore down upon him like his wolf self and carried away all reason. Sirius cried out one last time and thrust into Remus, collapsing on top of him as they both climaxed.

For some time, they lay in silence, chests visibly moving with their exertion and skin wet with the intensity of their lovemaking. Sirius slowly moved his soaking hair from Remus's shoulder and propped himself up on his elbows, the nerves in his arms shaking madly as he smiled down at the boy beneath him. Remus looked back at him, amber eyes round and cheeks flushed with a gentle pink that seemed to light him up all over. He raised a lazy arm and gently wound one of Sirius's wringing wet locks around his index finger.

"You're wet."

"So are you."

Remus laughed, Sirius joining him as they burst out laughing together. Sirius leaned forwards so that their noses touched and stayed there for what seemed an age. To Remus it could have been a second, a day, a year and he wouldn't have cared. All that mattered was this, here and now and what had been given.

"You look happy." Remus pointed out, his voice laden with bliss and slightly purring which Sirius found all the more sexual.

"I am. Are you glad?"

Remus raised his eyebrows impertinently and Sirius snorted with sudden laughter. That he had lost his virginity didn't matter, he had taken Remus's in its place and that was far more precious. With a tender smile, Sirius leaned over Remus and dragged the heavy blanket from the window seat, pulling it over them as he rolled off Remus and they lay nose to nose on their sides. Feeling a little sore, Remus wriggled into Sirius so that their chests were touching and he could feel the familiar heartbeat. His eyes grew heavy as Sirius watched and soon, their amber brightness was obscured with a long fringe of lashes that flickered gently as Remus's breathing grew deep. Sirius reached out and gently brushed back the chocolate and honey strands still stuck to his forehead, allowing his hand to find a resting place on the back of Remus's head before he found his own eyes growing heavy and both lovers slipped into peaceful sleep, undisturbed by the pale blue of the receding night as dawn broke and the room was bathed in a cool golden glow that could only make the scene more beautiful.

**A/N-** Review this chapter and I'll give you sweeties! I can't help but adore these two, their meant for each other.


	8. Waking

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone you recognise. If I did I'd be a: very happy and b: very rich. In that order.

**WARNING:** SLASH. Though not as bad as the previous chapter.

**A/N:** Thank you to all of you who now have me on your favourite story/author lists, I intend to live up to your expectations and update as often as is possible. Here's a short sweetie chapter for you and I hope you leave lots of lovely reviews in return!

Movement flickered lazily against the window of a hidden room where two boys slept naked. An owl fluttered past the window making a sudden frantic shadow that beat against the dark red drapes making one of the boys stir gently, his black hair splayed over the makeshift bed he shared with his honey-haired lover.

Sirius Black jolted awake, his eyes snapping open in the bright light then flickering closed again when the bright sun forced them to submit. Blinking in the glare, he rolled onto his side and lay for a few moments considering the still-sleeping Remus. Sometime in the hours where they slept off their exhaustion, Remus had rolled to face Sirius, his long fingered hand beneath an ivory cheek and his hair, dappled and fair in the sunlight falling over his face and obscuring all features save for a pair of rosy lips that were tipped slightly upwards at the corners, hinting at a secret smile.

Smiling, Sirius reached out languidly and brushed the unruly locks back from Remus's face so that he might look at him properly; however Remus being a light sleeper caused this movement to waken him. There were a few seconds where Remus was not yet quite awake as he stretched, his spine arching neatly like a cats and his sunlit hair falling back over his forehead and the base of his neck. Sirius watched, fascinated with the beautiful male and until Remus turned back to look him in the eyes, was quite silent.

"How long were you staring at me Sirius?"

Sirius shrugged, the blanket slipping a little and revealing his toned chest. Not that either cared about being naked in one another's presence after the night they had shared.

"Not long. Five minutes maybe? Hard to tell without a watch..."

Remus half-smiled, still not quite alert yet. He was vaguely aware of the bright sun entering the room and making it seem rosy from the light filtering gently through the cherry drapes and as he sat up, he looked around for some kind of time piece to inform him of the time of day. He was rewarded when his gaze fell upon a small and rather battered mahogany clock that sat by the remains of the scented candles, now little more than half-molten stubs.

"Just before dinner. Eleven fifty...what day is it?"

Remus panicked suddenly and Sirius laughed, swiping his lover with a small cushion from beneath him as he expressed his amusement.

"Saturday. No lessons...can you stop panicking about schoolwork for the time being now?"

Remus relaxed against the cushions which had supported his head as he slept. Propped up on his elbows as he was, Remus's body curved gently in a pleasant arch until his pale beauty was interrupted by the blackberry wool of the heavy blanket which just covered his most intimate of places. Sirius's eyes wandered over the porcelain skin of the young man before him for a few seconds as he enjoyed the way Remus's willowy limbs always seemed to give him an unmatched and totally unintentional grace. Anybody who didn't know that Remus John Lupin was beautiful was either blind, stupid or simply not looking at him properly, felt Sirius. Appreciating that he was the sole viewer of the perfect teenager lying basking in the warm sunrays, Sirius leaned over quickly and stole a chaste kiss, a brief brushing of lips but still enough for both of them.

"James and Peter will be wondering where we got to...our beds will have been empty all night."

"Do you think we'll get into trouble?"

"No," mused Sirius lazily, his black hair more than a little dishevelled as he finally rolled out of the jumble of cushions and blankets serving as a bed. He strode around, confident in his own nakedness and without childish embarrassment as he stretched his arms towards the high ceiling, back arched and long legs spread. Remus thought he looked like an Adonis and, insecure, pulled the woollen blanket further up, conscious of his slightly less muscular frame. Sirius laughed at his shyness and continued his naked wander around the room, bold in his fair-skinned nudity. He watched Remus vaguely from the corner of his eye until he thought that Sirius was looking elsewhere. Only then did Remus emerge, shaking the thick cover from his willowy legs and stretching, long limbs splaying out in a balletic moment. His back was turned when Sirius crossed the room at a half-run and grasped him from behind, arms trapping and drawing Remus in close so that their nudity intermingled in a chaste parody of the previous night.

"You were looking," sulked Remus, failing to convince Sirius that he was not amused. A small smile pricked the corners of his lips and betrayed the game to his lover who grinned and nipped the tender flesh of Remus's neck with an almost dog-like bark of laughter.

"How could I not look? You're beautiful."

Sirius pulled Remus around so that they were facing one another, chest to chest and nose to nose, not to mention what else was brushing gently and drawing a rose flush into both boys' cheeks. Bending his neck gently to cover the two inches in height difference, Sirius swept the heavy honey fringe away from Remus's face and tenderly kissed the smaller boys' forehead before stepping away and picking up last night's rather crumpled black shirt.

"How are we going to explain where we were?"

"Astronomy homework. I haven't done it yet and neither has James. Doubt that Peter has either to be honest..."

"But I have...won't it look suspicious?"

Again Sirius's bark of laughter rang around the room as he threw a very creased green sweater toward Remus.

"Easy. You were helping me. I don't think James and Peter will complain too much when they use it to copy from, do you?"

Remus laughed easily, the sweater muffling the sound for a brief moment as he pulled it over his head and wobbled on one leg, his trousers half on his body and half curled on the floor as he dressed haphazardly.

"I suppose not. And I also guess this means you need to copy my homework to make it look convincing?"

He arched a perfect eyebrow and Sirius went weak at the knees. Why did he always have to look at him like that and reduce him to an idiotic jelly incapable of human speech?

"I guess. Come on..."

Remus picked up the tatty Arithmancy book Sirius had returned to him yesterday and, pulling the door closed on the room, he suppressed a smile as he got a last glimpse of the untidy cushions on the floor and the candle stubs. A weird flutter of panic arose in his chest and he turned to Sirius who was standing not too far away, a gentle smile tipping up his lips as he rested against a very ugly dragon vase.

"Sirius...last night," began Remus before Sirius cut him off with a very brief kiss that was preceded by a quick look around to see who might be watching.

"Last night was the best night of my life. If you think you're going anywhere far from me, you're mistaken Moony."

Sirius held out his hand and Remus took it, the clasp both tender and claiming and, knowing what they had shared the previous night, the two shared a brief look before Remus tucked his book beneath his arm and allowed himself to be pulled away back towards all that was sensible by his lover, buoyed up in the knowledge that it would not be so mundane after what they had shared.


	9. Understanding

**Disclaimer- I own nothing! (sadly....)**

**A/N- Sorry for the mega long period of no updates, stupid exams taking away my Siri/Remi time! Here's a little argument to keep the flow!**

"Mr Black, will you kindly pay attention!"

Professor McGonagall's brisk tone cut through the dusty air like a knife through butter and Sirius tore his eyes from Remus with a pronounced jump. Transfiguration class was always the perfect cover for any talk of planned mischief or prohibited activities because of all the noise and movement and as Sirius had long perfected Vanishing his kitten, he had managed to seduce Remus away from attempting the Labrador for a brief moment in which they were discussing meeting later that night.

"I see you have successfully Vanished your kitten. Kindly attempt one of the Labradors before you use my lesson as a way to arrange your personal matters,"

McGonagall raised one thin eyebrow in a sarcastic line of irritation and swept away, her tartan socks visible as her robe whisked away after her. Sirius grinned over at Remus who raised his eyebrows and turned back to his Labrador, intent on mastering the spell. As always, by the end of the lesson, McGonagall checked the progress of her students before allowing them to leave,

"Jones, if you do that to the kitten again I will give you detention for an entire month...very good Potter, though you could have tried harder and been a little more productive...same for you Black. Next time use my lesson to learn rather than planning excursions with your friends! Lupin, very good. Next lesson I would like to see you attempt a goat. Homework, twelve inches of parchment on the theory of Vanishing spells to be handed in on Friday. Off you go!"

Through the bustle of students and heavy bags full of textbooks, Remus felt a familiar hand brush his in a brief grasp before he turned and found Sirius at his shoulder, a wicked gleam plain in his silvery eyes.

"Follow me, quick," whispered Sirius pulling Remus behind a rather threadbare tapestry that Remus had never so much as noticed before let alone acknowledged as hiding a stairway. Behind the tapestry was a set of cold stone stairs that led up to the rarely used North Tower. The stairway was currently unused because of a rather aggressive step halfway up that was a result of a student prank gone badly wrong. Since then, the step had a nasty habit of growling and biting anyone who came near it and as such, the stairway was avoided and the small alcove which housed it was unused.

"Sirius, what-"

Remus found his mouth busy with Sirius's lips pressing hard against them half bruising them with the sudden intensity of his kiss. Their mouths melded fervently for a few minutes before Remus broke away gasping to rest his head on Sirius's shoulder.

"What are you doing? We might be seen! Can't you wait till later?"

"Merlin's beard no, Moony! You do things to me, the way you move, the way you look at me, even watching you in class...I can't stand being near you without tearing off your clothes and doing wild and passionate things to you!"

Sirius cupped Remus's jaw with his hand firmly, almost forcefully and made Remus meet his intense stare. His chest was heaving with passion and pressed as he was against his lover, Remus soon felt something poking at his hipbone.

"I can't stand this. I'm going out of my mind. I think we should tell people," stated Sirius boldly, his eyes flashing as he tossed his raven locks out of them impatiently. Remus stood helplessly; pressed as he was against the wall there was not much he could do to move away even if he wanted to, especially not when Sirius was in one of his bold moods.

"We went over this. We can't. I could deal with the rejection and the stares but I don't want your reputation and your studies to suffer because of me! It can't happen!"

Sirius glared at his lover defiantly not caring about the old argument that they had beaten over at least fifty times since they had first slept together a month ago. He was tired of covering up, agitated at hiding his feelings and bored of the facade he kept on for anyone who wasn't Remus.

"I am sick and I am tired. I'm sick, sick, sick and tired of this hiding and lurking and skulking around! I want us to be free; I want us to be like James and Lily! I want us to be able to walk around and hold hands, to kiss in the corridors and to have everyone acknowledge us as a couple and not as separates! I can't deal with being crushed and stifled any longer!"

His voice rose to a shout and Remus cringed, the hand that held his jaw becoming uncharacteristically hard. He struggled to free himself but when Sirius was refused to let him go and pushed him further into the wall banging Remus's head as he did so, Remus gave up all notion of reasoning with Sirius. Sirius Black in a passion was something wild, something untamed, animalistic and quite frankly if you were the wrong person, frightening.

"Fine. Mess up your life for me. Mess up your life for some hot sex..."

A hot tear swelled and dribbled forlornly down Remus's straight nose before falling from the tip and onto Sirius's own nose which had been barely an inch away. He squeezed his eyes shut and swallowed loudly, willing the surge of emotion to go away before opening them again, his lashes stuck together with wetness. Sirius stared at Remus as though not quite sure what had been happening and immediately released his hold on the boy who turned away, head down.

"Moony..."

"I know. I know. I'm sick too, sick and tired of hiding around corners when I want to walk proudly by your side...but Merlin knows Sirius, you will have to face some hardship if you truly choose to do this! Think! Be serious, I beg you!" Remus pleaded, his hands finding the front of the grey jumper Sirius wore and pulling him closer so that again, they were nose to nose. There was a moment, maybe several where they simply looked at one another before Sirius grabbed Remus fiercely in an emotional hug, arms gripping the back of Remus's navy sweater tightly and a lump of emotion choking all words away for the moment. The two boys stood in the half light hugging tightly and did nothing more than sway together for quite a while before Sirius cleared his throat and spoke calmly, his head still rested on Remus's forehead so their eyes linked and the pool of raw passion and love that ran so deeply in both of them and was so close to the surface ready to rear was plain to see. Voice husky with emotion, Sirius spoke,

"If you think you're just sex to me, you're wrong."

"I know. I'm sorry; it was a stupid thing for me to say..."

Sirius nodded, his eyes deadly serious for once as he gently tousled the hair at the base of Remus's neck. The soft strands slipped over his fingers and he lost himself for a moment before he shook himself away from the spider web Remus always seemed to trap him in and breathed deeply as though to announce something.

"I love you."

Quickly he shut his eyes fearing rejection, fearing questions and a strange look. To delay what seemed inevitable, Sirius simply gripped Remus tighter and squeezed his eyes tightly shut trying both to hear and not to hear what would come next. Remus simply stood, shock rooting him to the spot as Sirius almost crushed his delicate ribs; his ears were surely deceiving him. It could not be true, it could not be so easy, so perfect but almost as though the very soul inside him grew a voice and spoke, as if the words had always been on his lips and had simply been held back until this point and the world had stopped simply to wait and listen and to see the impact of the next sentence, Remus managed just five words in a whisper,

"I love you too Sirius."


	10. Damage

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing...blah blah blah...I'm pretty sure that lady named JK would kill me if I didn't say this especially after what I've done to her characters!

**A/N-** Stupid exams, stupid University work...don't worry, one month before I graduate and I can write a whole lot more! I love Remus...he reminds me of an old friend who looks and acts so like him. So I think I'll do my first dedication ever here! For Leon.

Whispers filled the Great Hall and made it seem as if the power of the ocean had been released inside. Gryffindors turned to Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws called past the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables to see if what everyone was saying was true or just a complete fantasy concocted by some ill-meaning Slytherin with a grudge.

"I heard they meet late at night!"

"Really? A Ravenclaw told me she saw them holding hands in a corridor!"

"No!"

"I'm serious!"

"Well I saw them kissing!"

"You never!"

"I did, I swear it, I swear on my owl's life!"

Suddenly, the whispers and chatter was stifled for the objects of their discussion had walked in, the taller dark haired boy first, his stride bold, arrogant even. Following him came the smaller of the two, less confident in his entrance as he bowed his caramel coloured head and hurried to catch up with the first boy. Staring around as if daring anyone to speak, the dark haired boy sat in the middle of the Gryffindor table, pulled a plate of potatoes closer and began ladling them out onto his plate in liberal amounts. The smaller boy simply sat looking nervous, eating nothing and staying close to the aristocratic youth by his side who was now carefully carving a piece of lamb leg for himself.

"Look at them..."

Sirius's head snapped up and glared at the direction of the whisper, eyes hard and cold in a stare of defiance. He had expected something of the sort but it seemed rumours, particularly those unconfirmed, travelled quickly and interested many. Beside him, Remus fidgeted nervously, tugging at a hangnail on his thumb and trying to delay confrontation. Almost in response to Sirius's bold defiance, a pair of Slytherin seventh years strode past, eyes narrowed in loathing before they purposely came close and, with a vicious elbow, caught Remus off guard sending him sprawling to the floor. Sirius was on his feet immediately, his eyes blazing and his jaw set in anger,

"Oops...sorry...my elbow must have an allergy to...whatever you are," hissed the taller of the two boys. The smaller snickered at his elbow and stood smirking down at Remus who was picking himself up from the floor. Sirius reared and stepped forward, only to be stopped by Peter and James who had gripped both his arms to prevent him leaping at the throat of the Slytherin like his Animagus form.

"Disgusting freaks...as if Gryffindors didn't have enough to be ashamed of in this loser house, now they have to contend with your repulsive preferences, your denial of what is natural and normal...do everyone a favour and hide yourselves away under a rock like the scum you are," said the Slytherin, his voice icy and dripping with malice. Contempt plain in his eyes, he turned taking the smaller boy and stalked away through the gathered crowd, through gawping students and away to the dungeon common room.

Sirius shook where he stood, wild rage and hatred coursing through him like a torrent waiting to break its banks and flow freely. He wanted to run after the boy, punch his stupid smug face, what did he know? What did he know about anything, about love, innocence, souls meeting? Sirius snorted, relaxed and nodded to James who let go of his arm and motioned Peter to follow suit.

"I told you so. What did you expect, a welcoming committee?"

Remus smiled, shook himself off and shrugged sitting down again to eat as he did so. Sirius joined him and together amongst the whispers, they finished their meal then left the Great Hall for the solace of the Room of Requirement.

*

It was just before eight and night had long since fallen but the two boys did not rise from where they lay curled on cushions to light the candles that sat idly nearby. Sirius twirled a lock of Remus's hair around his finger lazily as Remus burrowed closer into his side and sighed contentedly.

"You know I still have to go back to the dorm tonight for that spare quill...you only have until Monday to complete the Potions essay and it's Friday night Sirius,"

"Fine, go and get it, I already have the parchment...and you to keep me happy of course,"

Sirius smiled and stretched before standing up and lighting the candles to give the room a warm flickering glow that easily lit the small battered desk where his homework awaited. Turning, he pulled Remus toward him so that their chests pressed together and a brief but rewarding kiss was exchanged. As soon as the homework was finished, neither of them had any intention of further studying...studying one another's body maybe but that was about it thought Sirius as he smiled into Remus's hair. Releasing one another, the smaller boy reached the door before looking back with a grin,

"If I'm not back in half an hour come get me...you know how Peter gets when he can't figure out the answers to the homework!"

With that he left and Sirius turned back to the window watching the gamekeeper's cabin glow like a tiny beacon in the grounds. He fidgeted with the parchment, the quill, walked around the room several times before kicking a cushion in his boredom and retrieving it from where it had skittered to. Time passed and Sirius checked the mahogany clock realising Remus had been gone nearly forty five minutes. Rising, he strode to the door and left the room, not quite anticipating the velvety darkness of the corridor. He blinked a few times and waited until his eyes adjusted. He was not worried about being caught out of the dormitory at night, after all seventh years were allowed out until nine but a nagging feeling of worry gnawed impatiently at the back of his mind and prodded him with the feeling that something was not right.

Anxiously he strode the length of the corridor and down an adjoining one before he met a staircase he knew would lead him to the common room. He was halfway down the stairs when he spotted a small huddled mass at the bottom and his heart bolted up into his chest like a fleeing Thestral. Stomach rolling over in panic, he hurtled down the last half of the staircase to be confronted with a familiar mop of honey and chocolate hair and a blackberry sweater. Remus lay in a motionless heap, hair covering his face and Sirius stifled a yell with his hand, dropping to his haunches and gently checking Remus over. Faint breath escaped his blood covered lips and relieved Sirius's heart from an iron grip momentarily before he tentatively rolled Remus onto his back and stared in horror at his lover.

"Oh Gods Remus what have they done to you...what have I done to you by being with you? This is all my fault!"

A large bruise ringed Remus's left eye and a cut across the bridge of his nose dripped blood gently onto the white collar of the shirt he wore beneath the purple sweater. Various small cuts etched into the creamy white of Remus's skin which, though usually fair was now a dangerously white shade that sickened Sirius and tore into his heart like a knife. His hands bore marks of trying to fight away someone or many someone's and a ragged cut down the centre of Remus's bottom lip stood out cherry against the pallor of his face. Horror and rage and blind fear gripped Sirius before a surge of love choked his fear away and became a tide of strength he used to gently hoist Remus into his arms so his legs hung limply over one arm and his head lolled over the other, his eyes shut but chest still mercifully rising and falling.

Sirius ran down the last staircase and past two gawping sixth year girls who called after him but Sirius didn't hear their words of concern, he focussed instead on sprinting past the Great Hall and kicking the door of the Hospital Wing open. The Matron, Madame Bottomley came bustling out of her office into the silence of the wing where there was only one other occupant, shouting as she came.

"Sirius Black how DARE you...oh! Oh Goodness!"

Her hands flew to her mouth before she quickly took control and helped Sirius get Remus to a clean bed. Curtains flew up by themselves hiding away Remus's horrific injuries and Madame Bottomley motioned to her apprentice nurse Poppy who came running with a purple potion and a bottle of Skele-Gro.

"Nurse Pomfrey, Mr Lupin has severe injuries which look to be from a physical attack...Mr Black, did you see anything? Where did you find Mr Lupin?"

Sirius stalled, his head full of worry before his tongue unravelled from its stupor and told Madame Bottomley what she needed to know,

"I found him at the bottom of the stairs leading to Gryffindor Tower...I didn't see anyone, will he be alright? I mean...will he...," Sirius's voice trailed away into uncomfortable silence and he felt Nurse Pomfrey's podgy hand comforting his shoulder before he opened his eyes again and Madame Bottomley spoke softly.

"He's taken a real beating young man; I wouldn't be surprised if his internal organs had given up already. He seems to have real spirit and fire in him though, he was lucky you got to him, a few more minutes and this could have been a real mess."

Sirius's legs almost buckled beneath him as he managed to veer towards the chair beside Remus's bed. He watched the two women administer various potions and bandages to Remus's many injuries, not quite listening to their lull of chatter but catching the occasional sentence,

"...broken arm..."

"Pass the Skele-Gro Pomfrey, there's another broken rib on this side..."

"Lucky he was found, I can fix the broken nose no problem...good job too, he's such a lovely looking young man..."

Their chat and bustle lulled Sirius so his head felt full, heavy and as his eyelids closed gently, he felt Pomfrey cover him with a blanket before the lamp was extinguished and he drifted away into sleep listening to the sweet sound of Remus's regular breathing.

A/N- Eep don't hate me for Remus's pain, I love him lots so this is leading up to something glorious! Review please!


	11. Declaration

**Disclaimer-** I don't own...whatever. You totally get the point right?

**A/N-** I am SO SORRY for putting Remus through the pain of the last chapter! I know many of you will want to string me up by my toes for that but honestly, it will lead to something glorious!

**Special Dedication-** _Buggie21_ for sticking with this throughout. Thankyou!

*

There was silence in the Hospital Wing, a sleepy sort of quiet which lulled anyone entering and steered them to quiet uncluttered thought or heavy sleep. Sirius slept on the chair beside Remus's inert form and both boys' chests rose and fell regularly. The sun slipped into view and the sky was shot with brilliant pink for a few moments before settling into a clear refreshing blue that promised a wonderful Saturday for the students of Hogwarts. The gamekeeper stalked across the grounds with a large handful of turnips before retreating into his cabin where, after a few moments, a thin spire of smoke began to rise from the crooked chimney. Remus stirred, his eyelashes flickering dark against his ivory skin as he opened his eyes and focussed on the quiet room. He was not surprised to see the Hospital Wing after what had happened. He knew Sirius would question him relentlessly as to what had happened the night before but after what they had said, he knew that any questions must be left unanswered, something that would kill him inside. Still it was better to keep silent than to lie to his lover thought Remus as he turned his gaze to a sleeping Sirius.

"Ah, Mr Lupin, you're awake. You were lucky Mr Black here found you, very lucky indeed young man,"

Madame Bottomley had come around the curtain quietly, her plump frame obscuring the sunlight for a few moments before she smiled and left as Sirius stirred. It was a few moments before Sirius's eyes opened properly and took in Remus's gentle smile amid the half healed mass of cuts and bruises over his face.

"Good morning you," whispered Remus through a tight ball of emotion which threatened to strangle him at any moment. Sirius's grey eyes glittered pearly in the burst of early morning sun and he stood up, walked over to the bed and sat down at Remus's side. Remus winced a little from his injuries but leaned into Sirius's outstretched arm so they rested against one another.

"This is all my fault Remus," murmured Sirius as he nuzzled gently into the sweet, faintly cinnamon scent of Remus's hair. Guilt tore through him and rent apart his chest as though his ribs had been forced away and his heart lay raw and exposed to all that was vicious.

"No. This isn't your fault. It was always bound to happen when the rumours started; a lot of people don't agree with what we're doing...I'm just the weaker one, the easier one for them to target,"

Remus smiled bitterly and Sirius met his amber gaze, souls meeting as they plunged the depths of one another's eyes for a moment. Finally Sirius spoke with a calm air of acceptance and resignation.

"You're not going to tell me who did this to you are you?"

Remus shook his head seriously, his bottom lip still ragged and tender. Sirius brushed it with a tiny kiss that wouldn't hurt then leaned back with a brave smile.

"Then I guess we're going to have to declare ourselves. At least then the whispering will stop and we can take on the narrow minded people who did this to you in a different way."

"You mean...?"

Sirius nodded, his eyes serious again as he rested his chin on Remus's forehead gently and stared out of the window where the Lake shimmered invitingly.

"We tell everyone."

*

It was dinner time before Madame Bottomley declared Remus fine and allowed them to leave the Hospital Wing. As they left, her eyes looked strangely emotional and she whispered as they left,

"Look after each other."

Walking down the corridor together, Sirius and Remus stopped before the Great Hall door where loud chatter and the sound of cutlery on crockery came from within. Sirius looked into the smaller boys eyes and knew it was the right thing to do even if it was not the easy option. Smiling encouragingly, Remus stepped forward into the noise of the Hall and Sirius followed, the sea of faces slowly flicking to turn and stare at them as they strode past to the Gryffindor table. By the time they reached their table and sat down beside one another, most of the Great Hall was staring and there was a hush that told of expectance. Instead, Sirius simply ignored the entire population of Hogwarts save for Remus and sat down to eat. James tried to catch his eye looking worried but Sirius refused to acknowledge him. If he was to do this and do it right, he needed total focus and no childish distraction or questioning.

Once he had finished his meal, the oppressive silence and expectant nature of the Great Hall was so advanced, the tension so thick it could be cut with a knife. Remus had spoken only to Sirius during their meal and Sirius had done the same and still they sat ignoring everyone else completely while they held a quiet but cheerful conversation. Suddenly, Remus's chair was kicked out from beneath him and Sirius spun round, leaping to his feet at he turned to confront four grinning Slytherin boys, two of whom were very familiar indeed. The tallest wore a chilling smirk and he stepped away from the others so he stood eye to eye with Sirius, both were exactly the same height and as they eyed one another, pearly grey against glacial green, the Slytherin spoke loudly enough for those on the Gryffindor table to hear.

"Take a hint. Nobody wants your disgusting kind here. It's unnatural, you pair of freaks. If I were you Black I'd take the warning sent to you through your little boyfriend over there..."

He nodded towards Remus with a twisted grin and Sirius noticed Remus had gone completely white, his injuries standing out starkly as he avoided the eyes of the Slytherins. Something clicked in Sirius's head and he realised that these were the people who had harmed Remus. Before the Slytherin could do anything to defend himself, Sirius had his wand in his hand and had sent him hurtling back into the wall where he slumped and lay out cold. It was now or never thought Sirius.

Reaching down to Remus who still sat at the table, Sirius pulled him up easily so the two stood side by side, Sirius slightly taller but not by much. Squaring his shoulders and clearing his throat, Sirius checked the staff table to ensure that the teachers were all busy or unconcerned before he stepped up onto the chair he had been sitting on to eat. He pulled Remus up beside him and Remus stood, slightly smaller and covered in the marks of his attack, but more confident than his usual shy demeanour with his shoulders back and honey coloured fringe falling into his calm amber stare. Setting his jaw in a rigid line of defiance and lifting his chin, Sirius breathed deeply before he spoke, before he committed himself to this one act that could not only ruin him but would surely drag down Remus with him. He spoke loudly enough so his voice would carry around the whole room and with each word, he knew that he was committing himself more and more to Remus who stood so proudly by his side.

"The rumours are true, you can stop whispering behind your hands and talk about it freely. I, Sirius Black am in love with Remus Lupin. We're together and we intend to stay that way. If you're offended, stay away. I won't hide anymore, I don't see why I should have to hide and skulk around when every other couple walks proudly. This is real, it's permanent and this is the truth."

For a few seconds, there was complete silence in the Great Hall and every face simply stared at the two boys standing on the table before a small crack broke the silence and everyone turned to stare at the source. Sirius stared in disbelief as did every other student as the noise maker was revealed. The new Headmaster, appointed less than a year ago stood, arms outstretched in purple robes that were decorated with a lurid pattern of moons and stars. His thick beard mostly white but with hints of auburn was tucked in his belt and his hair flowed freely down his back. A pair of bright blue eyes twinkled merrily from behind half moon spectacles and everyone gaped as Professor Albus Dumbledore brought his hands together in lone applause.

For a few moments, nothing happened save for the solitary applause but then James Potter stood, followed by Peter Pettigrew and Lily Evans who were all nodding and applauding. They were followed, first by one, then five, then ten and more before the entire Gryffindor table stood, their hands a flurry of noise as they showed their support for the two young lovers. Remus gasped as other members of staff joined in, McGonagall's eyes looking more than a little wet as she applauded, her mouth slightly curved in a rare smile of pride. She was joined by nearly all of the Hufflepuffs and more than half of the Ravenclaws who stood solidly showing their acceptance and support for the two Gryffindors brave enough to speak out.

Only the Slytherin table sat now, some looking confused some half ashamed and others simply disgusted. Severus Snape sat alone, hands folded neatly in his lap as he surveyed the scene with onyx eyes and a cool sense of- what was it? The slight gleam in his dark eyes and the tipping of his thin mouth upwards revealed it as a rare kind of sad pride before he cleared his throat and, almost imperceptibly, nodded towards Remus who simply gaped in disbelief. With this tiny gesture, Severus stood, tucked a large volume beneath his angular elbow and coolly walked out of the Great Hall by himself. Although badgered and trapped by the angular Slytherin, Remus could not help but feel something as he watched his retreating back, a kind of understanding of the loneliness Severus had resigned himself to, a bizarre respect for the way he refused to be ashamed of his attraction to both sexes and above all, a deep pity, for what could Severus Snape, outsider, bully, magical genius, ever know or understand of true love?

To those who stood applauding, Sirius nodded his dark head briefly in a gesture of pride and gratitude. Out of the corner of his eye he could see a group of girls sobbing unrestrainedly and Lily beaming. Remus stood in shock, tears welling in his eyes as he looked around at the massive standing ovation and it was with a simple glance that Sirius Black's eyes met those of Albus Dumbledore's. With a feeling of being x-rayed, Sirius bowed his head for a few moments in thanks before Dumbledore's beaming smile was accompanied by an almost imperceptible nod of his head which gave Sirius permission to finally show the extent of his feelings and allow his love to soar like a glorious phoenix.

Sirius turned, eyes meeting Remus's and as the two of them allowed their lips to melt together in their first public kiss the moment was acknowledged by whoops and raucous cheers from the Gryffindors. Up at the staff table, Professor Dumbledore smiled down over the applauding students and the two kissing boys with a radiant sense of peace and rememberance.

*

**A/N-** I told you something good would happen! Yay! Oh and small hint there to Dumbledore's own first true love! Yes, there's a little Snape love going on, but only because I think he's such a misunderstood character and I feel so deeply sorry for what happens to him- plus in my mind after what he goes through his whole life, he's worthy of respect (and he didn't beat up Remus either!) Review review, it'll make me happy and more inspired! PS. I don't have a proof reader so any minor mistakes please let me know, it's super helpful :D Next chapter will focus more on Severus Snape and the aftermath of the confession!


End file.
